


Słowik i jaskółka

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Dżentelmen o włosach jak puch ostu zaczyna się interesować Arabellą. Lady Pole martwi się o przyjaciółkę.





	Słowik i jaskółka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andromedamirtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/gifts).



> Napisane na rundę free for all oddolnej wymiary na Mirriel. Zainspirowane życzeniem Andromedy Mirtle: "Spotkania Arabelli z dżentelmenem o włosach jak puch ostu w domu Pole’ów, kiedy Jonathan był na wojnie – o czym rozmawiali? Czy lady Pole i Stephen Black zdawali sobie z tego sprawę? A jeśli tak, to czy próbowali ją jakoś ostrzec?" ale de facto napisane obok promptu.

Rzadko się zdarzało, by lady Pole nie była obecna w salonie, gdy jej jedyna przyjaciółka, Arabella Strange, przychodziła ją odwiedzić, tego dnia jednak wydarzyła się wielce niepokojąca rzecz, mianowicie lady Pole zabłądziła we własnej rezydencji. Zdawało jej się, że wędruje korytarzami Utraconej Nadziei i zaiste, traciła już wiarę, że trafi w końcu do właściwego pokoju. Myślała przy tym, że dżentelmen o włosach jak puch ostu przebiera już miarę, skoro zaczął jej odbierać nie tylko noce, ale i dni, czas, który należał do tych nielicznych przyjaciół, jacy jej jeszcze zostali. Gdy wreszcie udało jej się dotrzeć przed właściwe drzwi, ku swemu zdumieniu usłyszała, że Arabella jest już w środku i z kimś rozmawia. Mimo że damom nie wypada podsłuchiwać, lady Pole mimowolnie przystanęła i wytężyła słuch. Miała złe przeczucia.  
     – Jestem szczęśliwy, że mogłem panią poznać. – Zza drzwi dobiegł męski głos. – Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce nadarzy się kolejna okazja do rozmowy.  
     – Również jest mi niezmiernie miło – odparła Arabella.  
     Lady Pole cofnęła się o krok. Nie miała jeszcze pewności, do kogo należał męski głos, ale dziwne zachowanie domu tego dnia kazało jej zakładać najgorsze. Podejrzenie lady Pole zmieniło się w pewność, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i wyszedł przez nie dżentelmen o włosach jak puch ostu. Na korytarze rezydencji znów nałożyło się wnętrze Utraconej Nadziei. Nieproszony gość szedł dziarskim, nawet spiesznym krokiem. Był przy tym tak zaaferowany, że nie zauważył lady Pole – postępek, który uznałaby za niedopuszczalny afront w przypadku każdego innego dżentelmena, a który w wypadku tego osobnika należało raczej nazwać błogosławieństwem. Lady Pole odprowadzała go wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknął na dobre w upiornych korytarzach Utraconej Nadziei. Dopiero wtedy weszła do salonu.  
     Arabella siedziała na swym ulubionym miejscu i wyglądała na zadowoloną, a nawet ożywioną. Lady Pole przypomniała sobie ten krótki okres własnego życia, gdy i ona była radosna i żwawa. Ból i niepokój o przyjaciółkę sprawiły, że na chwilę zapomniała o klątwie.  
     – Droga Arabello – zaczęła, gdy tylko przywitały się tak, jak miały w zwyczaju – muszę ci powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego.  
     Oczywiście gdy zaczęła mówić, zamiast zdania, które miała na myśli – "dżentelmen, który przed chwilą stąd wyszedł, jest elfem, który przywrócił mnie do świata żywych, a potem rzucił na mnie czar i zmusza mnie do uczestnictwa w upiornych balach" – z jej ust wydobyła się zupełnie inna historia. Lady Pole opowiedziała przyjaciółce o dzielnym podróżniku, który wyruszył do Nowego Świata w poszukiwaniu nieznanych nauce roślin leczniczych, zdobył zaufanie krajowców, którzy wtajemniczyli go w niektóre sekrety sztuki uzdrawiania praktykowanej w ich plemieniu, jednak nie dowiózł zbioru ziół do Anglii, ponieważ cały ładunek zatonął wraz ze statkiem podczas sztormu. Arabella słuchała uprzejmie, a na jej twarzy malowało się współczucie.  
     – Jaka szkoda, że ten dzielny dżentelmen nie dowiózł roślin do ojczyzny. Być może znalazłyby się wśród nich takie, które przyniosłoby ci ulgę w cierpieniu – powiedziała pani Strange.  
     Lady Pole westchnęła. Tym razem jej opowieść miała przynajmniej pozory sensu, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nie była to historia, którą chciała się podzielić.  
     – Być może jednak nie potrzebujesz lekarstwa przywiezionego z Nowego Świata – ciągnęła tymczasem Arabella. – Niektóre zakątki Anglii są przepiękne, zwłaszcza wiosną. Sam widok zakwitających kwiatów doskonale poprawia nastrój.  
     Zaczęła opowiadać o Shropshire. Lady Pole słuchała nieuważnie. Spotkanie dżentelmena o włosach jak puch ostu w biały dzień, na progu własnego salonu, chwilę po tym, jak rozmawiał z Arabellą, wyzwoliło w niej chęć działania. Musiała koniecznie przestrzec Arabellę, zarówno z przyjaźni, jak i dla spokoju sumienia. Tylko jak to zrobić? Po raz kolejny przekonała się, że nie zdoła się wysłowić. List również nie wchodził w grę. Lady Pole kiedyś próbowała napisać do matki, jednak dokładny opis niegodziwości pana Norrella i jego elfiego wspólnika zmienił się na papierze w nie mniej szczegółowe statystyki wydobycia miedzi i cyny w Kornwalii za ostatnie sto lat.  
     – … mam gdzieś rysunki ptaków, zwłaszcza jaskółek i rudzików. Zachowałam je, mimo że mój mąż twierdzi, że mam talent raczej do szkicowania ludzi.  
     – Czy długo uczyłaś się rysunku? – z grzeczności spytała lady Pole.  
     – Niestety, jestem raczej samoukiem – odparła rumieniąc się Arabella. – Jonathan jest zdania, że to wielka szkoda, ponieważ moje rysunki zdradzają dar obserwacji. Uważa, że są żywe i dowcipne.  
     Oczywiście, pomyślała nagle lady Pole. To jest rozwiązanie. Czyż obraz nie wyraża więcej, niż tysiąc słów? Przypomniała sobie książkę o greckich mitach, jedną z wielu poważnych pozycji, które przeczytała w panieńskich latach, gdy choroba przykuła ją do szezlonga i uniemożliwiła robienie większości rzeczy, które zwykle składały się na życie dorastających dziewcząt. Matka uważała nawet tę historię za niestosowną, mimo że doskonale przestrzegała przed męską niegodziwością. Filomela, skrzywdzona i pozbawiona głosu przez męża swej siostry Prokne, zdołała jednak wyznać jej prawdę, wyszywając historię na kawałku płótna. Lady Pole nie zamierzała haftować, to trwałoby zbyt długo. Równie dobrze posłuży jej węgiel albo pastele.  
     – Czy zechciałabyś następnym razem przynieść mi swoje prace? Jestem ich bardzo ciekawa.  
     – Oczywiście, jeśli ma ci to sprawić przyjemność – zgodziła się Arabella.  
     Jeszcze przez jakiś czas rozmawiały o rysowaniu, obrazach, a w końcu i o artystach. Po wyjściu przyjaciółki lady Pole wezwała Stephena Blacka i kazała mu kupić przybory do rysowania. Kiedy tylko wrócił, zabrała się do dzieła.  
     Dopiero siedząc nad kartką papieru zdała sobie sprawę z trudności przedsięwzięcia. Pobierała kiedyś lekcje rysunku, ale w gruncie rzeczy nigdy nie wyszła poza podstawy. Poza tym ogarnęło ją zwątpienie. Nawet jeśli zdoła narysować jeden z upiornych bali, nie ma przecież gwarancji, że Arabella zrozumie, co lady Pole chciała jej przekazać. Mogła tylko mieć nadzieję, że przyjaciółka zacznie zadawać właściwe pytania, takie, na które można odpowiedzieć tylko tak lub nie.  
     Mimo wszystko zabrała się do rysowania. Niemożność opowiedzenia o swych przeżyciach dręczyła ją nie tylko ze względu na Arabellę. Zapieczętowane klątwą usta były torturą same w sobie. Gdyby tylko mogła zdradzić, nie, wykrzyczeć światu prawdę o elfie i potwornych uroczystościach, które organizował! Tylko Stephen wiedział, ale przecież się nie liczył. Nie mógł jej pomóc.  
     Lady Pole zaczęła szkicować. Starała się pokazać jedną z makabrycznych procesji, w których uczestniczyła, ze skórami zdartymi z wrogów dżentelmena niesionymi w charakterze sztandarów, orszak przemierzający posiadłość pełną rdzewiejących zbroi i butwiejących kości, uczestników ubranych w suknie barwy zawiedzionych nadziei i druzgocącego nieszczęścia, a pośrodku tego wszystkiego dżentelmena o włosach jak puch ostu, odzianego w jaskrawą zieleń, która zdawała się wypijać siły witalne z jego przymusowych gości. Gdy skończyła, uznała, że wyszło jej znacznie lepiej, niż oczekiwała. Pomyślała nawet, że gdyby nie była żoną sir Waltera i dziedziczką sporego majątku, mogłaby się parać ilustrowaniem dzieł pani Radcliffe. Nawet perspektywa uczestniczenia w balu tej nocy nie smuciła lady Pole tak jak zwykle.  
  


*

  
  
     Arabella odwiedziła przyjaciółkę już następnego dnia. Lady Pole z obawą sięgnęła po własne dzieło, niepewna, czy nie zginęło przez noc lub nie uległo przemianie. Na szczęście było na swoim miejscu i prezentowało się przyzwoicie, aczkolwiek teraz, gdy minęła twórcza gorączka, autorka musiała przyznać, że nie wydaje się jej już tak wymowne i udane, jak przedtem. Właściwie było mizerne. Cóż, trudno, tym razem nie chodziło o efekt estetyczny, a o to, by widz zadał właściwe pytanie. Lady Pole położyła kartkę na stoliku i z niepokojem spojrzała na Arabellę, oczekując jej reakcji.  
     – To bardzo udany rysunek, zwłaszcza jak na osobę początkującą – powiedziała z uśmiechem pani Strange. – Ciekawie uchwycony widok z okna.  
     Lady Pole nie wierzyła świadectwu własnych zmysłów. Rysunek musiał się zmienić w chwili, gdy Arabella na niego spojrzała. Rzeczywiście przedstawiał teraz widok z okna, przy którym zwykle siadywała pani domu. A zatem wszystko przepadło. Lady Pole utraciła nadzieję, że w jakikolwiek sposób zdoła przekazać Arabelli, co ją spotkało.  
     – Cieszę się, że rysunek ci się podoba – powiedziała zrezygnowana gospodyni.


End file.
